Daddy?
by Padfoot57
Summary: Horatio decides to take care of Rick once and for all, but can he do it? Rating changed to M.SLASH! Don't like? Don't read! H/S/R
1. Chapter 1

Daddy?

Horatio fumed as he drove to Rick's condo. He was absolutely fed up with him questioning his CSIs and trying to get them arrested. Rick's fling with Yelena didn't help matters either.

He got out of the Hummer and went to Rick's front door. Horatio knocked loudly and waited a moment until the door was opened to reveal a tired looking Rick in flannel pajama pants and an old t shirt. Before he could say anything Horatio put a gun in his face and shut the door behind him.

"Horatio don't do this please," Rick begged as he was forced into the living room.

"I am tired of your shit," Horatio growled.

"I'm sorry I was just doing my job," Rick pleaded.

"You know what Rick? Sorry isn't good enough. You just keep pushing and pushing and pushing; now I'm going to end it."

"Horatio-"

"Daddy?" came a small voice from the top of the stairs. Horatio looked up to see three small children. Two were boys, blonde and brunette. The third was a girl, also brunette.

"Daddy's fine guys go back to bed," Rick said as even as he could.

"Who is the bad man daddy?" the blonde boy asked.

"He's not bad Nik, everything is fine," Rick said. Horatio took his gun away from Rick and looked up at the three kids.

"Are they yours?" Horatio asked, guilt washing over him.

"Yes they are mine," Rick said and they pattered down the stairs. The kids wrapped their arms around his legs. "This is Nikolai," Rick said and introduced the blonde boy, "Quinn," the brunette boy, "and Jericha," the brunette girl. He messed Quinn's hair. "My three babies. Nik is the oldest." Rick said affectionately.

"You are raising them by yourself?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, their mom went to heaven a few years ago," Rick said not wanting to upset the children. Jericha put her arms out and wanted to be held. Rick picked her up and she put her head on his shoulder. "Tired baby?" he asked and she nodded. "Are we done here Horatio?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick, I'm sorry to have bothered you," Horatio said and went for the door.

"Its fine Horatio," Rick said and watched the other man go to the Hummer. He shut and locked the door. Rick tucked his kids in a few minutes later and reflected on how they could have been orphans right now. Rick stayed with Jericha until her eyes closed and her slow breathing told him she was asleep.

"Daddy loves you princess," he whispered and kissed her on the forehead before going to bed and thanking God for what he had.

TBC?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This is SLASH don't like it then turn back and no flames! **

**I do not own CSI Miami and am making no profit off of this. **

**Thanks to Jag Lady and daxy for the reviews! **

Chapter 2

Re Written

Horatio sat in his Hummer overlooking the ocean. He couldn't believe he had almost made three kids fatherless and homeless. Rick's life just got a little more interesting to him.

Rick avoided Horatio as much as he could over the next few days. Horatio was very reluctant to interact with Rick at all but at the same time he wanted to know more about him. None of his team had heard about Rick's kids, and continued to threaten him. He saw this started to really get to Speed. After Eric threw a few punches at the IAB sergeant Speed lost it and sped off on the Ducati. Horatio followed him for over an hour until he stopped in a stretch of the glades.

Speed angrily skipped stones over the stagnant murky water. Tim knew Horatio was there and waited for the Lt. to speak.

"What's going on Speed?" Horatio asked after a few minutes. Tim didn't answer right away.

"I hate how they treat Rick, he's just doing his job," Speed grumbled. Horatio fiddled with his glasses.

"I don't like it either," Horatio said and watched as Tim hurled another rock. The red head watched him for a little while.

"Speed, are you and Rick in a relationship?" Horatio asked. This took Speed by surprise.

"You are one damn good cop Horatio," Speed chuckled, knowing he could trust his good friend.

"How long has it been going on?" H asked and stood beside him.

"It will be two years next week." Speed said quietly.

"Does anybody else know?" Horatio asked.

"Alexx of course, she's probably driving Rick nuts right now," Speed said and both men chuckled.

"Eric got him pretty good," Horatio noted. "What happened to his wife?" he asked, knowing Rick probably told him about their run in the other night.

"She died giving birth to the twins," Speed said sadly. "Nik is the oldest, he's 7 and Quinn and Jericha are 5." Tim knew that Horatio had confronted his lover and didn't want to get into an argument with his boss. "Rick has a nanny for the twins right now but next year they'll be in school." Speed said and threw another stone that skipped six times. The two men stood in silence for a few minutes.

Rick whined as Alexx drug him down into the morgue and made him sit on the cold table.

"I'm fine Alexx," he protested.

"Just let me look at you," she snapped and lifted his chin to look at his bruising eye.

"It's just a bruise," Rick said.

"He got you good," Alexx said and put an ice pack over it. "Hold it there," she instructed. Rick grumbled but did as he was told. "How are the kids?" Alexx asked.

"Chaos," Rick chuckled.

"And you and Timmy?"

"Great, our anniversary is next week," Rick said with a small smile.

"I'll watch the kids if you two have something special planned," Alexx offered.

"You have two of your own Alexx, I couldn't ask you to do that," Rick said.

"Janie and Bryan love your babies, it will be fine," Alexx said.

"If you say so, that would be great," Rick said.

"Anything for you two," Alexx said and checked his eye. "That looks better," she said.

"Thanks Alexx," Rick said.

"Now don't get on the bad side of Eric anytime soon."

"Did you see where Speed went?" Rick asked. Alexx paused for a moment.

"He took off on the bike and Horatio followed him. Hopefully he'll be back soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is SLASH don't like it then turn back and no flames! **

**I do not own CSI Miami and am making no profit off of this. **

**This chapter is a little on the M side, but not overly grahic. **

Chapter 3

Rick looked up from his desk as Tim stepped in and locked the door behind him. He smiled and set his paperwork aside.

"How are you?" Speed asked and brushed his lips over the younger man's.

"Fine, Alexx took care of it," Rick said.

"I love her," Speed mumbled and kissed Rick softly.

"She offered to look after the kids next Thursday," Rick said with a smile. Speed hummed and kissed Rick again.

"Then we will have fun," Speed chuckled. He pulled away. "I better go before some realizes I'm gone," Speed said. "Oh and one more thing, H knows about us."

"What!?" Rick yelped.

"It's ok our secret is safe with him," Speed said.

"He'll get me fired," Rick said.

"No he won't, he likes me," Speed said. Rick snorted.

"I guess you're right," Rick said.

"I am," Speed sassed and snuck back down to the trace lab. Rick shook his head and continued with the documents on his desk.

**_A few days later_**

"Speed!" Rick's kids yelled as the scruffy man came through the door that night.

"Hey brats," Speed laughed and hugged them all and listened to their chatter. He found Rick in the kitchen, busy making dinner for all of them.

"You know you are horrible in the kitchen," Speed chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"The kids are hungry," Rick said.

"Let me help you," Speed said and they soon had macaroni and cheese and cheeseburgers out for all of the kids and themselves. After eating dinner the adults helped give the kid baths, which was messy. When they settled down the family sat down and watched Ice Age until it was bedtime.

After finally getting the boys to settle down Tim and Rick relaxed in the living room. Rick laid his head in Tim's lap and Tim growled in arousal.

"So what are we doing for our anniversary?" Rick asked. Tim mussed his short brunette hair.

"Why don't we invite Horatio over?" Speed asked.

"Why Horatio? He's as straight as a pin," Rick said.

"Not from what I've heard," Speed chuckled.

"I'm afraid of what you've heard," Rick said and shifted his head to lie directly over Speed's crotch. Tim hummed.

"Are you going to be nice to him?" Speed asked.

"Maybe," Rick said.

"You'd better be." Rick got up and walked towards the stairs.

"And I'm not?" Rick asked and wiggled his ass.

"Bedroom, now," Tim growled and chased him up the stairs. He locked the door behind them and threw Rick onto the bed. Speed took out hand cuffs and cuffed Rick to the headboard.

"Speed," Rick complained.

"You teased," Speed said.

"You asked for it," Rick pouted.

"And you asked for this sergeant Stetler."


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This is SLASH don't like it then turn back and no flames! **

**I do not own CSI Miami and am making no profit off of this.**

Chapter 4

Horatio climbed up to his office to collect his things and go home for the night. He stopped as he saw a letter addressed to him on his desk. Horatio picked it up, it was written in a familiar script.

_Be at Rick's place 6 o clock. Dress casually. _

-Is all that it said. Horatio sighed, not knowing if it would be wise to join them. It was their anniversary tonight and he was being invited to join them. Horatio didn't know if it would be enjoyable or if they would just kick the shit out of him. Then again it could become a very fun night; he had always been attracted to Speed. But he didn't know how it would play out with Rick.

Horatio stopped at his condo before heading over to Rick's place in the gables. He hesitated before knocking then the wait for Speed to open the door seemed like an eternity.

"Good evening Horatio, I'm glad you came," Speed said and let him in.

"Thank you for inviting me," Horatio said nervously.

"You can leave your shoes here, Rick likes his floors clean. But with three kids I don't know how he copes," Speed chuckled. Horatio could smell something like pasta cooking. He didn't really appreciate the beauty of the house when he was here before. The ceilings were high and peaked, and had several sun windows. The kitchen was furnished with marble counters, mahogany cabinets and had an island in the middle with a few stools around it. A large pot was steaming on the electric stove and a smaller one was simmering as well. Rick wasn't anywhere to be seen. Speed went over to the stove and stirred the pasta.

"Make yourself at home H, Rick is cleaning out the tub I think," Speed said. Horatio nodded and explored the adjoining living room. It had a peaked ceiling and Horatio started a little when he looked up and saw a horse skeleton. It was a beautiful mobile, and Horatio noted he should ask if it was real bones. The room was spacious, with two leather couches, a plasma screen TV, coffee table, a few book shelves and a rack of DVDs. He examined the shelves and they were filled with horsemanship books and pictures of Rick, Quinn, Nik, Jericha and a blonde woman who looked a lot like Calliegh. That reminded of him of the kids and figured they were staying the night with a babysitter. A glass door was also on one wall and led out to a pool. The yard had a tall wooden fence.

Rick came out of the hallway in a white tank top and sweatpants.

"Hi Horatio," Rick said.

"Good evening Rick," Horatio said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Rick asked politely.

"I would like that," Horatio said.

"Come on back to the bar," Rick said and led him into the hallway.

"You have a bar?" Horatio chuckled.

"Yeah but I keep it locked half the time," Rick said and took him into a room at the end of the hall. It had a short bar with stools and glass shelves of different colored wine and scotch bottles. The back wall was a mirror with the Budweiser Clydesdales etched into it.

"It's beautiful Rick," Horatio said as Rick went behind the bar and took out a crystal wine glass.

"Thank you Horatio, red or white?" Rick asked.

"Red please," H said and looked at the dates on the wine bottles on the wine rack. They ranged from 1979 to 2008. Rick handed Horatio his glass and poured one for himself.

"This is great wine," Horatio commented.

"It's 1999," Rick said. "I think Speed has dinner done." He said and the two men went out to the kitchen.

"It got too quiet," Speed laughed and served dinner. They sat around the island and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"We were starting to think you wouldn't come," Speed said.

"I didn't want to be rude and turn down an invitation," H said.

"You do understand what you are getting into? No turning back," Rick said. Horatio licked his lips.

"I understand," Horatio said. "And I want it."

**I dont know how detailed i can get with the next chapter becuase my dad is extremely nosy and he hates any thing homo-like(you get what i mean) but i think it will make the story more dynamic? i dont know what to call it. anyway, please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This is SLASH don't like it then turn back and no flames! **

**I do not own CSI Miami and am making no profit off of this.**

Chapter 5

"You have a little sauce there," Speed said and kissed it from Horatio's chin. He gasped at the feeling of the younger man's tongue on his skin. Speed moved to his mouth and they moaned as their tongues slid together.

"Bedroom," all three said together and laughed. They went up the spiral staircase in the living room to the next floor. Rick's bedroom was pretty spacious, with a desk in the corner, a dresser with a large mirror on it, book shelves, and a walk in closet. His bed was a huge four poster with silk maroon sheets and lots of pillows. The men undressed each other and fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. Rick pulled Horatio to him and hungrily devoured his mouth. Horatio tangled his fingers through Rick's short brunette hair and held him there until the need for air stopped them. They gasped for breath and cobalt and chestnut eyes locked for a moment. The same thought ran through their minds, this man was my enemy a few days ago, now he's my lover?

In a few hours all three men were satisfied and lay panting on the bed.

"We didn't hurt you did we?" Rick asked Horatio and stroked his back.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Horatio chuckled. Speed hummed and laid his head on Horatio's shoulder.

"Are we too tired to take a bath?" he asked.

"Not me," Rick said.

"How are we all going to fit?" H asked.

"Rick's tub is huge H, let's go," Speed said and tugged them downstairs. Another room on the first floor was a luxury bathroom. It had marble floors and a peaked ceiling like the living room. The walls were burgundy and made the room seem very warm and comfortable. One wall had a stained glass window with a large white horse against a purple background. A long counter and mirrors ran along a wall with a sink. At the back was a small hallway that had a shower and toilet. The tub itself sat in the middle of the room with marble steps leading up to it. Twenty jets lined the sides and floor; ten people could easily fit into it.

"Wow," was all Horatio could say and waited as Rick filled it and threw different soaps into it. They sat in the hot water and flicked on the jets. Horatio could feel a small pang of pain in his back as he sat down but it quickly dissipated. They relaxed until the water began to cool then headed back up the stairs to sleep.

**Sorry this is so short but i'll have more up later :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: This is SLASH don't like it then turn back and no flames! **

**I do not own CSI Miami and am making no profit off of this.**

Chapter 6

Horatio awoke with Rick's arm draped over his side and Speed's arm around his waist. He murmured in contentment and snuggled deeper into their embraces. Rick yawned and tightened his hold on Horatio, and Speed mumbled something and rolled over.

A little later Rick slowly woke up to the warm sunshine coming through the window. He gently took his arms from Horatio and stretched. The red head sighed and flipped onto his back, feeling the events from the night in his lower abdomen.

"Good morning," Rick whispered.

"Same to you," Horatio yawned.

"Shut up," Speed grumbled.

"Grumpy," Rick pouted. Speed yawned and rolled onto his back as well.

"I'm not grumpy," Speed argued.

"Yes you were," Rick said.

"I'm sure Horatio doesn't like being in the middle of this," Speed said.

"I don't mind, continue," Horatio chuckled and folded his hands across his stomach.

"I don't want to argue," Rick sighed and played with Horatio's hair.

"Me neither," Speed yawned and stretched.

"You hungry Horatio?" Rick asked.

"Very," H said and the three went down to the kitchen. A soft golden glow bathed the living room and kitchen, and glanced off the pool. Rick and Horatio cleaned up the plates and food leftover from the night before while Speed used the stove.

"I have to go get the kids in an hour or so before they drive Alexx up the wall," Rick said as they ate.

"I'll come with you," Speed offered.

"Thanks Speed. Horatio, will you stick around and meet the kids?" Rick asked.

"Sure, but what about the other night?" Horatio asked hesitantly.

"They'll look at you cross eyed for a little bit but after a week they should forget about it," Rick said with a chuckle, lightening the mood.

"In no time they'll drive you out of your mind," Speed said and took his plate to the sink. "I love them though."

* * *

**Once again this is pretty short but I have been having MAJOR writers block :P **

**I hope to wrap this up in a few chapters or so then maybe do some ficlets when the muse hits me. **


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if you guys thought this was an update.

I WILL be updating this on my LiveJournal (which i just made :D ) And as soon as i figure out how to do that right as well.

The link is on my profile and i will have the chapters up as soon as possible.

~Padfoot~


End file.
